The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Lighting devices of the named kind as a rule consist of a plurality of individual downlights which each have their own housing and which are each arranged at different positions in dependence on the technical lighting demands prevailing on site in the ceiling region of a room. Such downlights are frequently also arranged directly adjacent to one another or used in combination with strip lamps and/or louver lamps whose size e.g. coincides with the size of ceiling elements of suspended grid ceilings.
The fact is disadvantageous in lighting devices of the said type that downlights and strip lamps or louver lamps have different designs and thus do not present a uniform appearance. Furthermore, servicing, in particular the cleaning and replacing of illuminants, is associated with a comparatively high effort when individual downlights are used.